


Nightmares and Daydreams

by FlowerOfRegret



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt Riddled Nighmares, M/M, Slight Lewthur - Freeform, Strong Friendship/OT3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerOfRegret/pseuds/FlowerOfRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guilty conscience can never rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Daydreams

Lewis couldn’t sleep.

Being dead and not having a biological body meant he didn’t need sleep, but he could ‘rest’ when he wanted to. The ghost found that he could even dream, ever since Vivi remembered him again and wanted him to move back into her life as well as her home. But something kept him awake.

In his living façade, Lewis laid in Vivis’ bed, her soft body snuggled up to him. She always was a cuddler, which Lewis loved; having her head resting on his chest with his arm draped around her waist. He could feel her heart beat against his body but it didn’t bring any comfort, not tonight.

Arthur was staying the night, settled in the guest bedroom. Vivi insisted they have a sleep over and watch old sci-fi movies like they used to. Lewis still had conflicted feelings about his ‘best friend’ but he knew that it was pointless arguing with his girlfriend when she had her mind set on something.

Arthur showed up a few hours earlier with a nervous smile. Vivi gave him a hug when she welcomed him in. Lewis only nodded, looking away with his arms crossed. Vivi tried to relieve the tension with a few cheesy movies they could poke fun of, but Lewis would barely acknowledge Arthurs presents and Arthur wouldn’t stop stuttering and shaking like a leaf.

When it got late, Arthur insisted he was too tired and bid them good night as he went into the guest bedroom. Vivi only sighed and decided to get ready for bed as well. Just recently, Lewis started taking off some of his layers when he went to bed, removing his ghostly jacket and vest but leaving on his white, button down shirt.

Vivi would teas him and say he should dress more casual for bed. The specter hadn’t figured out how to project different cloths yet and would accidentally faze out of any physical cloths he put on.

Vivi was sound asleep in his arms, her hand lightly clutching his shirt. Lewis longed to join her in her dreams, knowing each one was an adventure all its own. But something kept him from doing this.

He could hear faint whimpering through the wall where Arthur was sleeping. Lewis breathed in deep and let out an annoyed sigh, watching Vivis’ head rise and fall with his chest. He didn’t need to breath but it was a great stress relief.

He carefully lifted Vivi and scooted out from under her, placing a pillow in her grasp after he stood. The ghost could have easily fazed out of her grasp but he didn’t want her head to flop down and wake her.

An annoyed Vivi can be a scary Vivi, especially when it comes to sleep. Lewis straitened his shirt as he turned towards the far wall. He fazed through it instead of using the door, knowing the hinges tended to squeak on occasion.

Dropping his façade, Lewis was standing at the foot of Arthurs’ bed. The ghost could see the other man tossing in his sleep, perspiration soaking into his pillow. Lewis felt a twinge of sympathy, but soon forgot it at seeing Arthurs’ prosthetic limb on the floor and the memories from that night.

Arthur killed him, plain and simple. He knew Arthur didn’t mean to do it, he believed that, but the emotional scaring takes time to heal.

Suddenly, Arthur bolted upright with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. The blonde looked as though he were about to get up but he just sat there, staring straight ahead. Lewis walked over to stand in front of him.

_“You sure make a lot of noise Arthur, it’s a wonder Vivi can sleep at all”_ Lewis mumbled, his voice unsympathetic.

Arthur didn’t respond or move, still staring off into space. Lewis bent over to peer into Arthurs’ face, his magenta hair giving off a faint glow like a night light. Arthurs’ eyes were glazed over, his pupils large and unseeing. Lewis waved a hand in front of them. They didn’t move or dilate.

Arthur was still asleep.

_“That’s creepy…”_ Lewis started to say until Arthur whispered.

“W-why….?” His voice choked.

Lewis leaned back inquisitively. Arthur continued to mumble in his sleep.

“He did nothing to you. He was innocent….”

Tears were starting to flow down Arthurs’ cheeks. Lewis felt a twinge of pain in his chest, seeing Arthurs’ heartbroken expression.

Lewis hummed as he thought to himself, debating if he should just wake the blonde up. The glow from his hair flickered as Arthur let out another whimper.

Lewis sighed again, knowing he couldn’t leave Arthur in this state. Taking a deep breath, Lewis knelt on the floor, trying to look less intimidating.

_“Come on Arthur, time to wake up…”_

Lewis had every intention of just waking the smaller man up, but the second he placed his large hand on Arthurs’ scared shoulder, there was a magenta spark and then darkness as the ghost fazed into Arthurs’ mind completely.

Lewis had never possessed anyone before. The ghost had peered into Vivis’ mind by accident when they were both asleep, sharing their dreams, but to do it on purpose, it felt wrong, like invading someone’s personal space.

 

* * *

 

 

Dark

It was pitch black as Lewis looked around. He went to take a step forward when he stumbled, realizing he was standing on a cliff. He stumbled down on to his knees to catch himself, forcing him to look over the edge.

He could see the bottom, a sea of stalagmites with bones littering the ground. But that’s not what caught his attention. Near the edge, straight down, was the body of a young man, pierced on the rocks. Blood soaked into the purple cloths where the stalagmites had pierced the body, reducing the man to a shattered mess of himself.

Lewis scrambled away from the edge, knowing full well what he was looking at.

**“Oh my, look at what you’ve done~”**

A voice he didn’t recognize, followed by a sob, caused the specter to turn to his side to see Arthur, staring over the edge at the corps as it cooled on the rocks below. The blonde couldn’t look away, his right arm still stretched out where he had reached for his friend as he fell. Tears stained his face.

Before Lewis could respond, he noticed a shadowy figure crouched next to Arthur near his left arm; yes he still had his arm. The figure looked like Arthur only its eyes were hollowed out with green irises and its face resembled a corpse, pale green and stretched thin. It had a gruesome smile on its face.

As it spoke, Lewis couldn’t help but shudder as its voice resembled Arthurs but with a hollowed and distant tone, like he was talking through a long pipe.

**“Now, was that so hard~?”** it sounded amused.

“Why why why…. H-how c-could you…?” Arthur was in shock, his words shaking.

**“What-ever do you mean~?”** the voice laughed playfully. **“I did nothing, your actions were your own doing~”** the laughter continued.

Arthur was trembling, his right hand moved to clutch at his face as he was unable to look away at the horror he committed. He stumbled to his feet, still looking down. Lewis noticed that Arthurs’ left arm was a sickening green. Green veins were forming on the side of his neck as they continued to spread up.

_“Arthur, wake up”_ Lewis’ voice was a little shaky; he wanted to get out of there. He reached a hand out to touch his friend but it fazed right through his shoulder.

_“What?”_ Lewis stumbled in confusion.

Arthur continued, not hearing the specter that stood next to him.

“H-he was innocent. He didn’t… deserve to… I d-didn’t want him to die” his sobs were getting stronger as the shock was starting to wear thin. The green continued to spread up his neck and half his face.

_“Arthur, you need to snap out of it. Wake up!”_ Lewis was shouting into Arthurs’ ear, waving his hands as he continued to yell.

A laugh cut him off.

**“Innocent you say~? There’s no such thing. Your ‘ _friend’_ was nothing more than an obstacle”** the voice chuckled.

**“Now, let’s see what else you’re capable of~”**

Arthur screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the laughter. A deep throated growl broke everyone’s’ trail of thinking. Lewis turned and saw a large shadow with red eyes as it leaped at Arthur, taking his left arm in its jaws. Arthur screamed in absolute terror as it wrestled him to the ground.

Lewis cringed at the gut-wrenching sound. Shaking himself, the ghost instinctively tried to intervene but cursed as he only fazed through the blonde again. The shadow that was haunting Arthur was screaming now too.

**“No! How _Dare_ you interfere!”** the voice howled in rage.

Lewis could only watch helplessly, involuntarily retching, as Arthur screamed in agony. The blondes’ arm was ripped away from his body, hot blood splattering him and the ground around him.

**“You can’t stop me! He Is Mine!!!”** the voice shrieked, but it seemed to be coming from the arm dangling from the creatures’ teeth. The shadow then threw the arm aside and the ‘evil’ went with it, cursing all the while into the darkness.

The large shadow then turned back to Arthur, walking towards him. Lewis stood in its path and was taken aback as he saw the creature shrink in size and step from the shadow. It was Mystery.

Lewis continued to stare as the ‘dog’ went over to Arthur and tried to lick his face. Arthur whimpered as he tried to back away but was too weak to move, falling on his back, slipping in his own blood. The blonde threw his remaining arm up and screamed, forcing Mystery to stop short.

The dog sighed and turned, but instead of heading off to get help, he turned to Lewis.

**_“How can you be so cruel?”_** he asked the specter, his yellow glasses flashing in the dark.

Lewis was startled. How was he able to see him, let alone speak to him in Arthurs’ dream?

**_“Don’t you see? Arthur has enough demons to fight without You glowering over him_** _”_ Mystery’s voice was scolding.

The canine then turned and walked down the tunnel, disappearing into the shadows once more. Lewis watched him go before turning back to Arthur. He was startled when he saw Arthur was sitting up, staring straight at him now.

“D-did you come to finish the job?” Arthurs’ voice was horse, still covered in blood.

_“What? No… I…”_ Lewis stammered.

“Why not?” Arthur whimpered, his eyes pleading now.

Lewis froze. What was he saying?

Arthur brought his knees up to his chest, his only hand clutching at his head.

“I can’t do this anymore…” he sobbed. “I can’t watch you die again…” Arthur screwed his eyes shut and continued to cry.

Lewis walked over to him and crouched on the ground in front of his friend, not caring of the growing red puddle.

Arthur sobbed, “I tried to save you… so many times I’ve tried but…. I fail every time.” He looked at Lewis who was eye level with him now.

“But that’s all I am. (hiccup) a failure” his crying intensified as his whole body shook.

Lewis just sat there, trying to think of what to say.

“You deserve so much more Lew… you were the one who always came through… who always got me out of trouble” Arthur hiccupped.

“You… who was always so brave yet timid, strong yet gentle, you were a knight among the court and I ruined it!”

 “I took Everything from you Lewis… and now… not even my death could atone for it…” Arthur wiped at his eyes, his words riddled with despair.

Lewis couldn’t help but express a warm smile at his friend. Despite the weight of the situation, Arthur could still be such a dork.

_“But Artie…?”_ Lewis spoke softly, reaching a hand out, surprised that he was able to finally touch his friend as he squeezed his good shoulder.

_“What’s a knight without his king?”_

Arthur looked up in confusion, his sobs dying down as he looked at the specter.

_“You were always there for me too”_ Lewis continued, _“You never gave up on me. You came back for me. That’s not something a murderer would do, I know that now.”_

Arthurs’ head slumped down, his sobbing had stopped.

“I’m so tired…” he whispered.

Lewis brought his skull up and pressed it to Arthurs’ forehead. When they both opened their eyes, they were out of the cave and in Vivis’ guest bedroom. Arthur was drenched in sweat but he wasn’t covered in blood or dirt anymore.

Lewis was on his knees, facing the smaller man sitting on the bed. He pulled Arthur into a tight hug, nuzzling his skull into blonde hair. Arthur flopped his head on the ghosts’ broad shoulder and went limp, completely exhausted.

Lewis carefully laid Arthur down in his bed and helped him put his feet under the covers. As he turned to leave, feeling awfully tired himself, a frail hand grasped his wrist. He turned and saw his friends’ face, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Please… don’t leave me alone in the dark…”

Lewis felt another stab in his chest at seeing his best friends’ pleading eyes.

_“I’ll never leave you again”_ he whispered as he climbed in bed next to Arthur, lying on his side so he could drape an arm over the smaller man protectively.

Despite the perspiration, Arthur was still trembling. Lewis pulled Arthur into him, engulfing him in his aura. Lewis’ locket pulsed warmly in between their chests.

Arthur clung to Lewis’ chest, burying his face into the ghosts’ shirt as his trembling ceased. Not long after, Lewis could feel the blondes’ heartbeat slow as Arthur fell into a deep sleep.

Lewis sighed and rested his skull on top of Arthurs’ as he too succumbed to his fatigue.

 

* * *

 

 

There was light peeking in through the curtains on the far wall. Lewis peeked an eye socket open as he looked around. Still nestled against his chest was a very frail looking Arthur. The blondes’ eyes looked sunken in and his skin pail but his face looked so peaceful that Lewis didn’t want to let go.

The specter had a fleeting memory of the horror he saw on his friends’ face not long ago and involuntarily shuddered, remembering the screams.

It was then he noticed another arm wrapped around Arthur. He looked across from him and saw Vivi on the other side of Arthur, her body pressing the blonde tight between the two of them. It was then he remembered something he had forgotten all about.

When they would camp out in the van, back when he was alive, Arthur would have bad dreams. Lewis and Vivi would then sandwich the blonde between them to act as human shields against any foe, locking their hands together.

It didn’t matter how hot or sticky the nights were, they would always wake up, still embracing each other and feel completely refreshed and ready for the new day.

A small tear escaped Lewis’ eye socket at the happy memory. Vivi opened her eyes with a yawn. Blue eyes drifted from Arthurs’ sleeping form to glowing magenta orbs and she smiled so lovingly that another tear escaped down the ghosts’ face.

They both leaned forward as they simultaneously kissed Arthur on the forehead, as a mother would a child, soft lips and smooth bone. They then brought their faces close as they rubbed their noses together playfully before pressing their foreheads together, their chins resting above Arthurs head as he slept. They both closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Lewis wished they could stay like this till the end of time.


End file.
